Permanent mark
by yourcloudnine
Summary: A tattoo... She was scared, chewing on her lip as she had been since she made this promise. Now she and her friend were sitting in the tattoo parlor. It had all started a month ago. Tahno had urged her to find the girl, named Korra, that she hit with her moped and 'dated' a long time ago… 6 years ago, maybe? And date her again...


A tattoo... She was scared, chewing on her lip as she had been since she made this promise. Now she and her friend were sitting in the tattoo parlor. It had all started a month ago. Tahno had urged her to find the girl, named Korra, that she hit with her moped and 'dated' a long time ago… 6 years ago, maybe? And date her again. Finally after getting drunk one night they made a deal, Tahno will say what he wants to say to Mako if she gets a tattoo, and Tahno will get one too if she will look for the girl.

They sat in the waiting room of the new tattoo parlor named Fire Ferrets Tattoo shop. It was a neon and chrome haven, tons of tattoo designs hung on the walls, along with pictures of piercings that had been done. She didn't know what to put as her first tattoo, and she was really uncertain about it, but she didn't have a choice. When she says something, she needs to keep her word.

And she's pretty sure this is the word she'll regret she said.

She heard Mako call Tahno's name and made to half rise, as if to go with her friend. Tahno's hand waved her away and she rolled her eyes before sitting back down. She sighed, smiling towards Tahno who was blushing. She mouthed him a "you can do it" and winked. He smiled and walked over to the room, leaving Asami alone with Bolin.

Bolin, 22, she noted. He was a handsome young man, yet he was not her type. She trusted him enough to tattoo her, really, but she really didn't know why he wasn't moving around to get her in a room to tattoo her… She knew him as the boy in her fighting school, he was in the earthbending classes while she was in the self defense ones. He was kind of a childhood friend, and pretty much still her friend. Her father made her take the lessons because he wanted her to be safe, yet he was still over protective enough to give her bodyguards, even though she clearly told her that she could handle herself...

She smirked, her dad is going to freak when he sees her tattoo.

She could hear the buzzing of the gun in the room next to hers, every once in awhile she'd hear a man hiss or curse. Staring at the wall, she started to chew on her fingernail. She was so focused that she didn't see the young woman with big blue eyes poke her head in on her. She didn't notice her eyes widen or her breath catch when she caught sight of her.

"You ready?" When she nodded mutely, she suppressed a smile. "You need to clear the area where you're going to get your tattoo, so I'll give you a minute. I'll be back." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing. That girl's voice sounded familiar… she shook of the thought and unhooked her belt and pulled it free from her jeans. She pulled her shirt up and tucked the ends into her bra, not to expose the black lacy thing. She had no idea what had possessed her to wear the set, she thought maybe wearing confident clothing, maybe she would be confident.

Deciding it was now or never, she pulled the button free and slid the fly down, then pulled the jeans down over her hips a couple of inches. She blushed as more skin was exposed. She pulled the straps of the black thong down and tucked them.

Hearing some clanks she looked up to see the girl who would be giving her the permanent mark. Her eyes widened. She stuttered as she smirked at her.

"Hey, Asami." She stared at Korra, who is scratching the back of her neck. She pulled out a rolling tray and set tools on them, ink, some rubbing alcohol, and a sterile wrapped needle. Eyes traveling between the tools of the trade to her, she couldn't vocalize. Finally she found her voice.

"Korra?" her voice cracked on the first syllable and she struggled to regain her composure. Cursing herself, she closed her eyes and gulped. "What are you doing here?" she questioned her, holding the heat that was traveling to her face.

She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I work here." Her voice sent a wave through her. Shaking her head away from those kinds of thoughts, she laughed.

"Wow. Since when did you become a rebel?" Her voice indicated that she thought she had changed. She chuckled at her and raised an eyebrow, and then looked at her.

"How about I tell you while I actually do my work?" Her chuckle caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise, and she thought the room had suddenly gone airless and hot; sweat began to prickle between her shoulder blades. Blushing a bit, she nodded. She silently put on rubber gloves then opened the rubbing alcohol bottle.

"So, what do you want? I think you want it on your back, hip, or belly since you removed the clothes in that area…" She nodded but her throat went dry as she realized she would have to reveal the most intimate parts to her.

"I want a Future Industries logo from here" she pointed to the back of her hip, "To here" and dragged her fingertip between her hips in the front, a couple centimeters below her belly button. Her voice got lower and lower, until she finished with a whisper. She couldn't meet her eyes when her finger traced the same path she had taken.

"Ok, from here, to here" Her voice was a bit slower than a few seconds ago, but she waved it away.

"Ok, I'd use a stencil, but since I don't have one that would fit that area, freehand it, ok? Just let me grab color and I'll be right back, lay on your side, so that this side will be up." She nodded and stared at the table.

Hearing the paper under her, she didn't hear her footsteps. She didn't see her cheeks go red as she looked at the back of her hips, the teasing of her rounding butt peeking out from her jeans. Didn't see her eyes lock in on the strap of pink lace peeking out from the jeans. She cleared her throat and closed the door.

…..

It was stupid, she seen numerous people, people who came back because they thought she was cute and who wanted tattoos in places that would make anyone blush, but never had her pulse speed when they pulled their clothes off, and wore no underwear underneath. Never had she felt reaction when girls pulled their pants off, displaying long legs. And yet, this girl had caused her throat to get thick. Ignoring the dirty thoughts showering in her head, she grabbed the tray and pushed it to the bench, then straddled the stool and scooted closer to her.

"Ok, I'm gonna put in the outline first." She nodded at her and she started doing her job. She couldn't remember her being this quiet, and she wondered whether she was worried. "If it hurts, let me know. And if you need me to stop for a bit we can do that too."

"C'mon Korra, I'm not a baby. Let's do this." She smiled as she saw her fire return. She can't help but think of other things they can do… She shook her head. No.

"Hey, I'm just saying! People have different responses, some feel like fire, and some think it's numbing. And then there are those that seem to get off on the pain. I don't think it makes you weak if it hurts. If you're in too much pain, let me know and I'll give you a break. We can always finish some other time. Ok?" She ripped the plastic off the needle and fitted it to the gun. Hooking the color into it, she turned it on. Placing it against Asami's skin, she gripped her hip as the other shook involuntarily.

Asami's breath hissed out, but after the initial sting, it didn't hurt that bad.

"So, I met Mako and Bolin when I was watching a probending game. You know, you got me hooked on those! And pretty much they needed a waterbender on the team… Since your dad grounded you, I'm pretty sure you haven't heard about my fights! Oh, man… Oh. Back to the real story… Well, when they lost to the Wolfbats-" Asami cuts her of with words of her own. "You mean, Tahno's group?" She nodded to her and continued to her story.

"Anyway, since they lost, they needed to find a new way to get a bit of yuans… And pretty much Toza, the guy in the arene tossed them over to a friend of his and thought them how to do a tattoo. They taught me, and I got hooked on that too when they started a small spot to make tattoos. Then, they let me make tattoos and pretty much we somehow grew out our small business into this…"

"Wow, what a small world! I know them too! We were schoolmates in the finest fighting academy. Did they ever tell you that they were scholars?" she laughed and then let out a sigh. "Did they tell you they rarely tell their old life to anyone? No. I don't even know the backstory of Pabu!" Asami laughed and looked back at her. "The ferret?" Korra nodded and smiled, still continuing the tattoo. She got the back done and is halfway across the part in the front of her pelvis when her finger brushed across her hipbone and she gasped.

….

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the effect of the vibration and Korra's fingers.

"So? What brings you here to our shop?" She hears Korra ask.

"Ah, just a dare with my friend…" Korra laughed lightly and said. "Another dare victim, huh? What's it about?" She blushed. Should she tell Korra she was about to look for her? Her heart was beating loudly at her chest that she's surprised Korra didn't hear it… "Aww, nothing..?" She felt Korra remove the needle from her back, making her look at her.

"Oh, wait, i'm gonna go to the bathroom and get a new needle, do you have to go?" She nodded and sat up. She was going to pull the shirt down and Korra stopped her.

"Leave that up, here, I'll block you with this towel, but until I finish, you can't let anything touch it." She nodded at her. She poked her head out and looked both ways, then dashed down the hall and into the girls' restroom. She went quickly and stood in front of the mirror washing her hands. Staring at her body in the mirror, she turned and contorted to see the whole ribbon outline. Smiling at herself, she opened the door. Before she could step out, her phone buzzed in her pocket, she forgot it was there.

'_Sami, I might not come back. Mako's taking me to dinner, and I bet it'll go to other places… Hah. Bye bitch! Enjoy your tattoo! -Tahno_' Laughing at her friend, she peeked out again. Korra was leaning against the opposite wall waiting. She saw her then held the towel up again.

"Thanks…" She dashed past her into the room, and threw her phone in her purse. Korra ripped open the package and fixed the gun and ink.

…...

"This is gonna take longer, I'm doing color for the one part, then the other." Korra slid her hand along her hips and edged the corner of her jeans down a bit so she could lay her hand flat and keep it out of the way. Her lacy pink thong was more exposed…

Her breath caught as she felt the tug on her jeans, looking down the side of her body, she saw more of the pink lace. As Korra laid her hand against her skin, she resisted the urge to fan her face. Korra sets her gun to her skin and she felt it vibrate against her skin. Korra's was curiously silent for awhile, and all she could focus on was sensation, her hand on Asami, the vibration, and stinging of the gun. The pain had receded and now it was more irritation, and it was slowly edging into quite pleasurable.

She didn't know if Korra realized that her thumb started stroking her hip, but she sure did realized. Her nipples had hardened up, and she was close to shivering in pleasure. The air in the room had gotten hot, too hot, and she could feel her top sticking to her. It was making her skin feel itchy. As the needle traveled across her hip and down further, she noticed that it was almost exciting, not pleasurable, but a stretch from the irritation it was. Then she hit one spot of her hip. The moan was out of her before she tried to stop it and her eyes opened in shock. The gun came off her, and she could hear Korra swallow, her eyes slid shut in fear. The room was filled with silence. She cleared her throat and put the gun back to her skin. After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes Korra pulled back and she heard the wheels squeak away as she went out.

She finally opened her eyes, and her mouth went dry when she saw Korra. Her eyes were dark, and she was sweating like she went through a desert. Korra's eyes were focused on the place where the logo was. Korra's eyes were hungry, and she was staring like she was a piece of meat and she almost jumped on Korra when her tongue came out and swiped across her lips. She went mute when she pulled her eyes away and stared at the ground before standing up and hurried out of the room.

Sitting up, she hissed as the skin pulled tight. She took a breath, and held it in as she summoned all of her courage. Breathing out, she unrolled the shirt from her bra and removed it completely from her body. She heard loud footsteps and spun around to see who it was. She came in face to face with Korra, who was almost shivering when she gave her a smile.

She was shivering now.

This might be her lucky day.

"Sorry, it's too hot in here, I needed to remove my shirt!" Korra nodded and smiled lightly. She laid on the same position again so that Korra could get started. She was surprised she stood next to her. She placed her hand below her hip, almost on her thigh, and her heart stopped when her thumb brushed the inside of her thigh. Korra leaned in close and examined the things she had already added in. After looking, she took her hand off. She prayed Korra would just keep touching her. She got the tray and moved it closer as she placed hand on her rib. She waited, but nothing happened.

"You're right, it is hot in here." Her fingers came up off, sliding against the fabric of her bra, and she knew it was on purpose. She watched in awe as Korra removed her jacket, revealing her sweat filled body. She almost drooled as the top Korra is wearing started clinging too tightly on Korra's body. She was so turned on, and she was starting to worry about the heat stirring in between her legs, and her panties were in danger of being soaked.

"Ok, do you want me to shade it or anything? Because I'll just finish the outline and we're done." She shook her head and smirked at Korra, who obviously flushed when she did. She didn't even bother hiding her shivers as her hand slid around, she heard the gun, and tried to stay still as the needle pressed against her skin. She felt it touch a few spots, setting fireworks behind her eyelids. She wondered how much longer this hell would last, the ache between her legs was growing stronger and stronger...

The needle that was traveling at her back stopped, they laid in the silence for a moment.

"Asami, sit up" Korra commanded her. Her eyes widened, she just sat up and stared. She set the gun on the tray then pushed it lightly. She felt herself blush as he searched her gaze. She felt too naked. Korra stepped closer, between her legs, and pushed her hair off her shoulder. Korra leaned closer and closer she tilted her chin up, desperate for the feeling of her lips. She had already started to lower her lids when he tilted her head and brought her lips closer to her ear.

"You like it?" She whispered to her ear, making her feel Goosebumps. She let out a breath she didn't know she held in and smirked, and tried to look at the tattoo. "You're good. Your hands are very experienced with this shit." Korra laughed at her ear and she swears she felt her laughter travel through her spine to her wetness. She stood up shoved Korra down to the nearest table and straddled her waist. She stared down Korra, who has an eyebrow raised at her and was trying to sit up. She pushes Korra down with a finger, giggling.

Korra slowly ran her hands on her sides, until she got to grab the strap of her bra and pulled it free. Creamy flesh with pink nipples. They swayed as she stood up; she was tall, taller than Korra. Placing an open mouthed kiss on Korra's neck, Korra felt her eyes roll back as she sucked at her neck, slowly and slowly headed lower.

Asami smiled wickedly as she tugged at her thick pants. Korra kicked them off as soon as they fell down. She also kicked her boots of along with them, and took Asami's head in her hands and kissed her roughly. She flipped them over, making Asami growl in protest and bit her lip. She moaned as Asami touched her sides, slowly removing her top.

She wiggled the top off and then flipped them using most of her strength and licked Asami's neck until she got lower and lower, until she took Asami's nipple in her mouth, slowly massaging the other one. Asami moaned so loud, that she stopped her work and slid her hand inside Asami's jeans, and touched the other girl's clit, making Asami arch her back into her.

She smiled at Asami, who was still on top of her. She flipped them up, making her the one on top. "Your turn first." She smirked and slid a hand down to Asami's clit, massaging it, making Asami throw her arms around her, and kiss her roughly. She kissed back and slid a finger inside Asami. She heard Asami's breathing hitch as she added it in, and after that, she pushed it harder to her core, making Asami squirm under her. Asami bucked up to her hand, and pleaded Korra too add another.

She added another one and pressed at Asami's center more and more, making her half shout profanities, making Korra add another finger.

"Loud. Too loud. Louder?" She pressed more in and made lazy circles that made Asami roll her head and lose her breath. When Asami bucking to her hand, she sped up her circles that made Asami bite her lip. She curved her hand as she felt Asami tighten on her and smiled at her as she rode her orgasm off.

Asami smiled back at her and gripped one of her arms tightly, then flipped them over, making her be bottom again.

Asami smiled wickedly at her as she hovered the other girl's face as she started rubbing her. Asami attacked her neck, sucking it and then biting it, giving her a mark in a visible area. She moaned as Asami licked the spot, everything felt so wrong, yet so right. She 'dated' this girl for three months, and she must admit. In all of the people she had dated and met, Asami was her favorite.

She smirked, and now, she's back… This girl must be the one she's been looking for. She kissed Asami roughly and stopped rubbing her clit. She smirked when she felt Asami fight to flip them and just removed her pants after trying. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and licked Asami's lower lip, making her moan. She opened her eyes to look at Asami and look her mouth off to go down to her navel, to

She felt her tongue flick against her lips, and Asami crawled atop her, promptly running her tongue in a long, slow trail from the hollow of her throat all the way to the lobe of her ear. She shivered, holding back a sigh in response, letting it out in a shuddering breath as Asami bit gently on her ear, fingers already wandering down her torso, brushing against her breasts. Her touch was wonderful, but teasing, and while Asami worked her way down, kissing and licking and leaving bite marks along the valley of her breasts, she was moaning, a fire building deep within her core. She felt Asami leave her skin, making her eyes open, trying to search for Asami.

She was completely unprepared for Asami's head to dive between her legs, and her tongue to slip inside her folds and lick her up, and down, then up, then down…

She arched her back, She her hands snapping back. She felt Asami's hot tongue flick against her clit, and she fell right back to the table, gasping, before it flicked there again, and again. All she could fixate on was the heat that was filling her body. She was panting as Asami's tongue worked its magic. Asami's manicured nails dug into her thighs, drawing blood, and the feeling mixed with the ecstasy she was drowning in was not helping her keep quiet. She muttered profanities, and Asami couldn't help but hum and giggle.

She felt closer and closer to the edge, until she reached her peak and grabbed the sides of the wooden table, lightly scratched the suface, and screamed.

"Korra! Is everything ok?" Bolin asked. She almost laughed at the curiosity that filled Bo's voice.

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to get back from cloud nine. "Yep. Never better!" She smiled at Asami, who was still smirking on top of her.

"Oh. Well is it cool if I go? Mako already went out, so... I gotta go with Iroh…" She heard Asami giggle as she put her clothes back on, trying to get her self back to normal. She looked back at Asami and winked before she went out to talk to Bolin.

"So, you wanna go get dinner or something?" She asked when she got back, and got greeted by a still naked Asami, waiting for her to come to her. "Oh. Right. Wait. I gotta put salve on that and cover it with saran wrap." She laughed a bit and grabbed the small jar and cut a piece of saran wrap, and some medical tape from the shelf and ran to Asami. She took a handful of the salve and spread it slowly on the tattooed area, making Asami moan. She laughed a bit and pouted.

Then she cut a sheet of saran-wrap and grabbed the roll of medical tape. Placing the saran-wrap so it covered the entire design, she taped the edges. And let it sit for a moment. She found her boots and pulled them on. She looked, no, stared at Asami, while she was putting her clothes back on, making her bite her lip. Soon enough, Asami noticed and walked to her slowly. Expecting a kiss, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. But instead of a kiss, Asami slapped her back and giggled. "Pervert. Let's go to Quong's!"

"Sure, whatever you say, miss Sato." Asami laughed as she slid her arm to Asami's waist, never letting go. "Yeah. Let's go there, miss Avatar." She laughed, the only person who liked to call her that is Asami, and she missed it. Before they went out, Asami kissed her cheek and laughed as they open the door. Well, turns out getting a tattoo isn't so bad after all…

* * *

YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW

Haha, just kiddin ya. Thanks for the support, guys!

I got this idea from other fanfictions in other fandoms...

Idk, most of them really just wanted me to make a tattoo smutfic, so yeah. Bye.

Review please?


End file.
